home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 743 (10 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Sam is starting to settle into the Beach House with Bobby. He annoys Nick slightly by handling his policeman's hat and putting it on his head though. Adam is convinced his plan to get the job at Michael's Boatshed is a dead cert. Matt still doesn't want to get involved, given Adam's past track record when it comes to these sorts of scams. He thinks Adam should try having a word with Haydn first. Get him to put in a good word with his father. Bobby brings Sam over to the Fletcher's so he can look through Sally's old toys. Pippa asks her how Sam is settling in at the Beach House. Bobby reckons Nick is putting on an act and that he secretly likes Sam. Pippa asks her is he asking about his mum? He is and they're going to be meeting her tomorrow. Bobby keeps reminding herself that having Sam is temporary. She leaves Sam to play with Sally while she goes to work at the Diner. Just before she leaves, Michael calls in to see Pippa. Bobby asks them have they set a date for their wedding yet? They laugh about Bobby's non-too-subtle hint. Pippa asks him if he still wants to go through with it? He tells her that if she names the date, he'll turn up with bells on. Or maybe not.. He asks should he get the calendar now so they can set a date. Pippa thinks they should consult the kids first. She explains that in the past when there was a big decision to be made in the family, Tom used to ask the whole family. She would like to keep that tradition going, if that's OK? He agrees. Haydn and Sophie have just finished playing table tennis in the Surf Club when Matt and Adam call to see them. Adam tries to get Haydn to put in a word for him with Michael. Haydn is having none of it. He knows his dad will figure out that Adam had put him up to it. He and Sophie leave. Adam turns to Matt and says now it's time to try his way. Donald and Bobby discuss tomorrow's meeting with Sam's mother. Bobby hasn't told Sam about it yet and Donald isn't happy about that. As they talk, it becomes clear that Bobby resents Sam's mother and she is judging her. Don urges her to not make things more difficult for Sam. Meanwhile, Adam and Matt are breaking into the Boatshed. Adam plans to repair a clapped out boat engine that Michael has taken in. Over dinner, Michael asks Haydn to come help him at the Boatshed tomorrow morning. He tells him that he'd had Adam try to tell him he was some sort of mechanical genius earlier. Then Pippa and Michael bring up the topic of when they'll have their wedding. The first couple of dates they have in mind don't suit the kids. They settle on a date three weeks away. Or as Sophie notes, it's less time for Pippa to freak out. Adam's repair job on the boat engine is taking longer than he'd anticipated. Matt, who's holding the torch for him, isn't happy to hear they're going to be there for at least another hour. Donald finishes having dinner with Bobby. With Sam getting ready for bed in the other room, she asks him does she think he'll be going back to his mother? Donald doesn't know the answer to that. He urges her to keep an open mind when she meets Sam's mother Jackie tomorrow. He believes that Sam's mother loves him very much. It can't be easy for her to admit that her son isn't getting the love and attention he needs. Donald thinks she is to be admired. Bobby reluctantly agrees. He says his goodbyes to Sam and lets slip that he has a big day ahead of him tomorrow. That leaves Bobby with no option but to tell him that he's going to see his mother tomorrow. Sam seems a little concerned and asks will his mother be taking him away again. He had promised Sally he'd play with her tomorrow. The next morning, Adam wakes a sleeping Matt. He has finally finished repairing the boat engine and wants to take it for a test run. Reluctantly, Matt joins him. Adam reminds him that Michael doesn't start work until 8 which gives them over an hour to test the boat. Learning that he has to see his mum has clearly upset Sam. He wet the bed the night before and is now acting out at breakfast. Annoyed with him, Bobby sends him to his room Michael and Haydn come down to the Boatshed. Haydn is complaining about having to be up so early - if he had known he had to come to work at this hour, he wouldn't have agreed. He then notices that the Boatshed has been broken into. Michael notices straight away that Macklin's boat is gone. After having a bit of trouble getting it started, Adam has finally got the aforementioned boat working. All Matt wants him to do is return the boat as soon as they can. Bobby has just finished doing the dishes when the phone rings. It's Pippa, letting her know that Sam is in her house. Nick has figured out how Michael's "burglars" broke into the Boatshed. Michael is puzzled though. The motor of the missing boat had been in pieces. Why would anyone steal an old boat? Michael points out that he has a brand new motor that they didn't even touch? Matt and Adam return in Macklin's boat, powered by the newly repaired engine. Bobby has a chat with Sam. She admits she was mad at him but only because he'd chucked his breakfast everywhere. He doesn't seem that eager to go see his mother though. Pippa gives Bobby the first invitation for her wedding. Sam is also invited. Bobby isn't sure she'll still have him. She tells Pippa that Sam wet his bed the night before and that he's scared his mother won't won't him back. Pippa thinks it might be the fear that she does want him. Just because he keeps asking about his mother doesn't mean he wants to see her. Michael is still not for turning. When Nick asks him does he want to press charges, he's adamant that he does. Adam points out that because of his work, the boat engine is now purring like a kitten. Michael decides not to press charges but he refuses to consider giving Adam a job. In the Diner, an annoyed Adam tells Matt that even if Michael offered him the job now, he wouldn't take it. He changes his tune almost immediately when Michael comes looking for him. He offers him the job on a trial basis. Bobby asks Sam to be honest with her. Although they have to go see his mum, she wants to know does he want to see her or not. He shakes his head. He doesn't want to go with his mum - he wants to stay with her and Nick and Marilyn. He asks her to tell him he doesn't have to go. Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast * Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts * Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark * Christopher Fletcher - Dylan McCready - * Writer - Al Webb * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 742 (9 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 744 (11 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.